


Feeding, Fighting and F...

by DonSample



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonSample/pseuds/DonSample
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mayor was dead, and Adrian needed a way to escape, or How Harmony became a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! 
> 
> This is not a story about fluffy bunny vampires! There’s going to be some pretty nasty stuff in it, including necrophilia, torture, rape, and the bloody murder of children. 
> 
> Turn back now, if you don’t think you can deal with it. 
> 
> You have been warned! 

Adrian looked around. He saw the flames. He saw one of the graduating students sink a wooden stake into another of the Boss’s vampires. He did the math. There were over a hundred of the bloodbags still alive—still fighting—and there were fewer than a dozen vampires left. He could smell the charred remains on the wind: not vampire, not human: something else; something that might have been greater, but now it was just a bad smell in the air. The Boss was gone: destroyed in the conflagration that had been Sunnydale High. 

He had to get out of here. He saw a flaming arrow sink into the stomach of one of his fellows. It missed the heart, but it didn’t matter. The vampire burst into flames, and was consumed. 

He had gone into this fight expecting an easy win. A rabble of humans were no match for them. Even with a Slayer on their side, they shouldn’t have been a problem—they were supposed to have a Slayer fighting for them too—but things had gone wrong from the start. 

Humans weren’t supposed to fight back—not like this anyway. A cow doesn’t resist in the slaughterhouse. There were supposed to be a hundred helpless victims here. They might run, and when you caught them they might flail around a bit, fighting against the inevitable, but they were just people: Happy Meals on legs. _He_ was the hunter; they were the prey. He wasn’t supposed to be afraid of _them_. 

He saw another vampire overwhelmed by half a dozen of the people that he had expected to be quailing in fear. He had to escape. Forget about containing these people for the Boss: the Boss was gone; he had to look out for himself now. He looked around, looking for something to give him an idea. 

He saw her lying on the steps. Blonde hair spilled out around her head. He could see the wound on her neck. Someone had been naughty. The Boss wouldn’t have been happy, if he’d seen it. They weren’t supposed to eat today: all the victims were supposed to be for Him. They’d get theirs later. 

He recognized her. He tried to remember her name. It had something to do with music. Melody, or something like that. Once upon a time she had been one of the unattainable. She was one of the Princesses of Sunnydale High, untouchable by the likes of him, but that was when he’d been alive: merely one of the living. Now he was beyond that. He was a superior being; she was just food. Now she was a way out. 

Adrian stood still for a moment. He closed his eyes as he got his emotions under control. He had to master himself if this was to work. He forced the smell of blood from his mind. He managed to make himself transform: to show a human face. 

He picked the girl up off the steps. He could smell the blood flowing from her neck. He could feel her faint heartbeat. He growled. He wanted to sink his fangs into her neck—to finish the job that someone else had started—but that would probably lead to his death—his final death. Right now, he had to escape. 

People around him were tending to the wounded. He could hear them calling out for help. He let his voice join the din. “Help her!” he yelled. “She needs help!” 

He carried her through the crowd. Whenever he saw anyone looking his way, he cried out: “Oh god! She needs help! Help us!” 

No one did. He kept his smile to himself. People were so selfish. Everyone was so caught up in their own problems that no one looked to help anyone else. He would have laughed, but that would have attracted attention, so he just kept moving, carrying her through the crowd. 

He came to a manhole—one that the vamps attacking Sunnydale High had left open. He grinned to himself. _Man_ hole. More like a vamphole. He dropped her into it. He took a quick look around, to make sure that no one had seen him. No one was looking his way, not that he’d really expected anyone to’ve been. He jumped down into the hole after her. 

It hadn’t rained for a while, so the storm sewer was pretty dry. He grabbed the girl, and picked her up again. He needed to get a little farther away first, but he was hungry. Even if someone else had started on her, she still had lots of blood left. She’d make a good meal. 


	2. Siring

Fifteen minutes later Adrian was over a mile away from the school. He had found his way back to the basement of the apartment building he stayed in. The Boss had owned several of them, through various intermediaries. Most of the apartments had paying tenants—human tenants—but there were a few in each building that were reserved for his vampires. There had been a couple of others living in this building, but now they were nothing more than dust in the wind. He carried the girl into his basement apartment, and dumped her down onto his bed. 

Fuck, she looked good! He laughed at the thought that struck him: “Good enough to eat!” he said, and he lowered himself onto her. His fangs sank into her neck, and he felt her blood flood his mouth. 

He could still feel her pulse. Each beat of her heart sent another gush of blood into his mouth. He lost himself in the taste of her for a moment. It had been a long time since he’d had someone this good to eat. The Boss had discouraged the hunting of students. You could kill all the winos and vagrants you wanted—he liked to promote the idea that Sunnydale was a clean town—but the young and the healthy were off limits. Killing them attracted the attention of the Slayer, and the Boss hadn’t wanted that. It had been a long time since he’d had something this good to eat. 

Whoever had gotten to her first had hardly taken anything. Adrian’s hunger was fading, and she still wasn’t empty. He pulled his mouth away from her throat, and thought about what to do next. He could keep her alive down here. Supply her with a little water, and she could keep supplying him with blood for weeks, even if the quality of it wouldn’t be as good as on this first feeding. Her legs had been broken when he’d dropped her into the sewer, so he wouldn’t even have to restrain her. She wasn’t going anywhere. 

But if he wanted second class blood, he could just go back to hunting the winos. He could do better than that. He looked at her: her blonde hair, her pale skin. She was a mess now, but he remembered how pretty she’d been. He’d never had a piece of tail that looked as good as her. Even now, filthy as she was, she looked better than most of the tail he’d had. 

As he watched her, he saw her gasp a breath of air, and he heard her heartbeat falter. Damn! He’d taken too much. She was going to die, and then she’d just be a corpse that he had to get rid of, before it started to stink up the place. Too bad the Boss didn’t let them sire anyone…wait a minute! 

The Boss was dead! He didn’t have to worry about his rules anymore! He could sire any bitch he felt like! He looked at her lying there, taking her final breaths. He might have waited too long: he wasn’t really clear on how you went about this. The Boss had never let any but the most senior vamps sire anyone, and even then it was strictly controlled. New vamps were only made to replace the ones that the Slayer had killed. Angel and Spike hadn’t been as fastidious, but they’d still kept the siring privilege to themselves, and Drusilla. He had vague memories of his own siring. Spike had brought him as a gift to Drusilla. He could remember the feel of her fangs in his neck, and then the taste of her blood. She’d made him drink from her breast: the only time he’d ever been that close to her. He’d never had another shot at her, and he’d learned quickly that Spike—and later Angel—would have killed him slowly if he’d tried. 

They could be quite creative when it came to things like that. There was one vamp who had displeased Angel. He had started at the vampire’s toes, and slowly worked his way up his body, cutting off pieces. Spike set up a pool among the other minions. The winner was the vampire who picked how high Angel could get before it counted as a decapitation, and his victim turned to dust. The vampire had stayed conscious the whole time, and spent most of it screaming…until near the end when he’d no longer had lungs to force the air out of. He had still tried to scream then, but he hadn’t been able to make any noise. 

He didn’t have a breast to cut, to let the bitch drink from. He didn’t think that part was mandatory, anyway. Adrian lifted his wrist to his mouth, and bit into it. He snarled from the pain, and he tasted his own blood. It wasn’t nearly as sweet as the blood of the living. The blood of other vampires couldn’t give sustenance, but it could give life…after a fashion. He put his wrist to the bitch’s mouth. 

At first she did nothing. He was afraid he’d waited too long, but then he saw her gulp: a simple reflex to clear her throat of the liquid that had been trickling into it. Her eyes opened, and her hands came up to grab his arm. She started to suck hungrily at his wrist. There was something about the blood of a vampire: the first sip might be revolting—you sometimes had to struggle to make the victim take it—but to the nearly dead, it was like ambrosia. After they’d had the first sip, they had to have more. 

The bitch was still sucking. He wondered if she had ever sucked a cock that eagerly. He’d heard stories about her, back when he was alive, about how she’d gone down on the whole football team, but he’d suspected that that was just guys talking. He’d find out soon enough how well she could suck a cock. 

Her grip on his wrist loosened after a minute. Her mouth came away from it, and she slumped back down onto the mattress. She lay still: the complete stillness of the dead. There was no motion of her breathing. He couldn’t hear her heart beating. All he could do now was wait. Wait to see if he’d done it right. He might have to wait for a few hours, or maybe days, he wasn’t entirely clear on how long it would take for her to rise…if she was going to. 

Well, there were ways to entertain himself while he waited. The fresh blood in his system, and the thought of her sucking his cock had gotten him hard. Even if she might not wake up, she was still warm, and she was a pretty piece of tail. He lifted her skirt, and took hold of her panties. They ripped away from her when he pulled them. He looked at her pussy as he spread her legs. “What do you know?” he asked himself. “She’s a natural blonde. I guess I lost that bet.” Not that he’d ever have to pay it off. He’d seen the guy he made that bet against get killed by the Boss, before he got blown up. 

He unzipped his fly, and knelt down between her legs. He used his hand to guide his cock into her cunt. He grunted as he pushed into her, and he felt her tearing. Shit! She was a virgin! Damn! He wished he’d known that earlier. He’d have fucked her before he killed her, if he’d known that! No one screamed like a virgin! Well, it was too late now. His hips pumped into her. He could smell a bit of blood from her…not much, since she was dead, and the dead don’t really bleed much, but it helped lubricate him. That was a problem with fucking a corpse. They tended to be dry. He thought about finding another virgin, one who was still alive to fuck. Now that the Boss was gone, there was no one to stop him. He could grab some kid who stayed out after sunset, fuck her till she stopped screaming, and then kill her. The thought of listening to the screams of some girl he was fucking was too much for him. It was his favourite fantasy for a reason: it always got him off. That, and the scent of blood, inflamed him even more. He groaned as he came into the dead cunt under him. 


	3. First Feeding

She was still dead when the sun set. Adrian spent some time sorting through his stuff, while he waited for her to rise. He figured that it was time to clear out of Sunnydale, so he packed up the things he wanted take. Most of what he had was crap. If he wanted some decent stuff, he’d have to go steal it for himself, now that he didn’t have to worry about the Boss’s rules. He didn’t want to leave her alone though. She might go off on her own, if she woke up before he got back. 

He filled the time by stripping off her clothes, and then cleaning her up a bit. She cleaned up pretty. She had good tits, and muscle tone. He fucked her a couple more times. He pulled her legs out to set the broken bones in them. He wanted her able to walk as quickly as possible once she woke up. He didn’t want to spend any more time than he had to hanging around in Sunnydale. He didn’t really understand the attraction this town had to so many vampires. It seemed like every vamp who came here with big plans ended up dust, or worse. He had come to the conclusion that only an idiot would hang around in the same town as the Slayer. She’d taken out every major vamp or demon that had come this way. It was time for him to be elsewhere. 

He was starting to feel hungry again as midnight approached. That surprised him, after eating her. He should have been good for at least a day after that, but it seemed that siring someone took a lot out of a vamp. He used some rope to tie the bitch up: just to make sure that she didn’t go anywhere if she woke up while he was out. 

He emerged from the sewers through a manhole that was hidden behind a dumpster in an alley off Main Street. He brushed off his clothes, and schooled his features, so he looked like a high school kid. Even with the explosion at the school he figured that there’d be lots of kids out celebrating their graduation tonight. They might be celebrating more _because_ the school had blown up. He should be able to pick off someone. He considered heading for the Bronze, but on second thought, decided to try his luck somewhere else: the Slayer and her friends were probably at the Bronze. 

It took longer than he expected. There were lots of kids out on the streets, but most of them were travelling in groups. After a while he gave up on the idea of catching someone alone, and started to think about finding a way of cutting someone away from the herd. While he looked he decided to do a little ‘shopping’ too. A little smash and grab at a closed sporting goods store supplied him with a really nice knife. Now all he needed was dinner. He spotted it a few minutes after leaving the store. 

There were half a dozen kids walking down the sidewalk. Five of them were all talking and laughing together, with another kid trailing along a little behind them, obviously not part of the group. He was trying to fit in, but wasn’t really one of them. If they noticed when he disappeared, they would mostly be glad that they had lost the annoyance of having him tagging along. Adrian moved quickly to get ahead of them. He picked an alley a block farther down the street. 

He waited in the shadows, watching them approach. He let the main group pass. He stepped out behind the straggler, clapped a hand over his mouth, and yanked him back into the alley. He smashed the kid’s face against the wall, and caught his unconscious body, so he wouldn’t make too much noise falling to the ground. He waited and listened for a few seconds, prepared to run if the kid’s companions had noticed that they’d lost their tag-along. They didn’t. He could still hear their laughing voices as they walked away down the street. 

He could hear the kid’s heartbeat too. Good: he hadn’t bashed his head too hard. They tasted better if they were still alive. He grabbed the body and dragged it to the nearest sewer entrance. He dropped the kid in, and dropped down after him. 

He could tell that the bitch was awake before he got back to his apartment. He could hear her yelling. Shit! He should have gagged her too! Who knew what she might attract, with all the noise she was making! She glared at him as he entered the bedroom. He could see her yellow eyes, ridged brow, and fangs. She was looking even better, now that she was ‘alive’ again, not just a limp piece of meat lying on the mattress. She really did have good muscle tone. He bet the rich bitch had had a personal trainer, or something like that. 

“Shut up!” he yelled as he dumped the kid on the floor. 

“Who the fuck are you?” she asked. 

“I’m the reason you aren’t dead,” he told her. That wasn’t strictly true…hell, it was a downright lie. She probably would have survived if he hadn’t needed a decoy to get away from the school, and she was technically dead now anyway—and he’d killed her—but he wanted all the leverage he could get with her. He’d seen how other new vamps all seemed to fawn over their sires—he’d done a fair amount of fawning himself—but he didn’t know if it was because they were the sires, or because the only vamps he had ever seen sire anyone had been powerful ones: Spike, Drusilla, Angel, and Trick. Either way, if he wanted to control this bitch, he figured he’d better start by taking control. He pulled out his new knife and used it to cut the ropes binding her wrists and ankles. 

The kid was waking up again. He’d done that once before, for a few seconds, just after he’d dumped him into the sewer. He’d been awake long enough to scream as Adrian had sunk his fangs into his throat. He had been more careful this time, to not take too much blood. He knew the Bitch would be hungry when she woke up. 

The Bitch’s eyes had left him. They were fixed on the kid’s throat now. She could smell his blood, and his fear. Adrian watched her lick her lips. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked her. “I saved you some.” 

The kid was looking at her now. His eyes were wide, full of terror, and excitement. He’d probably never seen a naked girl before. Certainly not one that looked at him the way she did. Part of him was probably hoping she wanted to fuck him: there were a lot of vamps who liked to fuck their food, but the kid wouldn’t be that lucky: not with this being her first meal. 

She was on him in an instant. One hand grabbed his hair, and twisted his head around, exposing his neck. Her fangs sank into it. She snarled and shook her head, worrying at the wound. He screamed. 

She was a messy eater. All the newbies were. It took time, and practice to learn where and how to bite someone to get the optimum flow of blood from the victim’s neck. Most bites just got you a trickle: you had to hit a vein, or artery to get much. That’s what had happened to the kid. She shook her head, trying to sink her teeth farther in, ripping at the flesh. Fuck, that was a hot sight: her straddling the kid, making him scream. She was humping him as she chewed on his neck, not that he seemed to be enjoying it. Anne Rice had it so wrong: vampires liked to fuck, almost as much as they liked the other two ‘F’s: Feeding and fighting. 

She moved her mouth, looking for a better place to bite him. Blood started to spurt from his neck, faster than she could swallow it. She’d hit his carotid artery. You had to be careful about that. It tended to spray blood everywhere. The kid’s screams and struggles stopped. The loss of blood pressure in his brain making him black-out almost instantly. 

The Bitch continued to suck hungrily at the wound she’d made in his throat, until the kid’s heart stopped, and the flow abated. She finally pulled away from the kid, and turned toward Adrian. Her face was covered with blood. It was running down her neck and chest, and across her tits. 

Adrian had already unzipped his pants. Something he had learned about new vamps from Spike and Angel: feed ’em and fuck ’em. It made them look up to you. Establish yourself as the dominant one. You fed them, and you fucked them, and they’d do whatever you wanted. 

He grabbed her, and forced her back down onto the mattress. He held her down as he licked the blood from her tits. He licked her face as he penetrated her. She tried to fight for a moment, but that didn’t last long. Soon she was moving with him. She didn’t have much in the way of skill, but she made up for it with enthusiasm. 

Adrian grunted as he came into her. She was still holding him, grinding her pussy against him. He had to pull away. 

“No! Don’t stop!” she whined. 

“I’m done, Bitch,” he told her. 

“But I’m not!” 

Adrian did up his pants. “That’s your problem.” He left her lying there, and went into the bathroom: first to piss, and then to take a shower. 

He heard the Bitch enter the bathroom while he was luxuriating under the hot water spray. He ignored her while he slowly turned under the shower, letting the hot water warm his body. Then he heard her scream. He stuck his head out around the curtain. “ _What?_ ” 

She was pointing at the mirror. “There’s nothing there! Where am I?” 

“You’re a vampire, Bitch. Of course you don’t have a reflection.” He thought she probably wouldn’t like what she saw, anyway. It took a while for the newbies to get control over their features, so she was still wearing her vampire face, with blood smeared across it, and in her hair. 

“A vampire? I don’t want to be a vampire! Only Goths want to be vampires, and they have no fashion sense at all!” 

“You’re a vampire, and Goths know nothing about us,” said Adrian. “The only thing they’re good for is a quick easy meal.” He looked at her still naked body. “Now come here, Bitch.” 

“Stop calling me that!” she said. “My name’s Harmony.” 

“I’ll call you Bitch if I want to call you Bitch! Now get the fuck in here!” 

She crossed her arms and pouted at him. “Not till you use my right name!” 

Shit! She looked so hot standing there, with the kid’s blood still smeared on her. “Get the fuck in here, _Harmony!_ ” 

She smiled smugly. “Alright!” She stepped across the side of the tub, into the shower. Adrian kissed her. She pushed him away. “Hey! If we’re gonna screw, I should know your name too!” 

“Adrian,” he said. “Now shut the fuck up!” He spun her around, and pushed her against the shower wall. 

“Hey!” said Harmony. 

“Shut up!” Adrian took the bar of soap, and ground it against her asshole. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Fucking you! Now shut up!” Adrian rammed his cock into her ass. The soap wasn’t the best of lubes, but it was better than nothing. He rocked his hips, reaming her with his cock. 

“Oh god!” she gasped. 

Adrian shuddered. “Don’t say that!” 

“Oh fuck!” 

Adrian pressed her against the shower wall as he fucked her up the ass. “Oh yeah, Bitch! Your ass is so fucking tight!” 

“My name’s Harmony!” 

“ _Bitch!_ ” He rammed himself deeper into her as he came. 

He paused to rest, still pressing her against the shower wall. If he breathed, he’d be panting. If his heart beat, it would be pounding. 

After a few seconds she hit him in the ribs with an elbow. “Get away from me!” 

His hands squeezed her tits. “Oh, you know you liked it, Bitch.” 

“Stop calling me that! My name’s Harmony!” 

“Your name is whatever I say it is, Bitch!” 

“Oh yeah?” She turned around and grabbed his cock. “What’s my name?” She ran her hand up and down its length. 

“Bitch!” 

“No it’s not.” She let go of him, and stepped back into the stream of hot water coming from the shower head. She slowly turned under it, letting it soak her. She reached for the bar of soap, and picked it up. She looked at it. “I can’t use this!” she cried. She looked at the bottle of shampoo on the shelf. “Oh my god!” She grabbed the shampoo, and shook it. “You expect me to use this?” 

Adrian looked at the soap, and the shampoo. “What’s the matter with them?” 

“They’re…they’re… _cheap!_ ” She waved the bar of soap. “Do you know what this stuff will do to my skin!” She waved the shampoo. “Or this to my hair!” 

“Clean them?” he asked. 

“This stuff will probably dry my skin out, and give me split ends!” 

“Suit yourself,” said Adrian, “but if you don’t get that blood out of your hair, it’s gonna start to stink. Fresh blood may be an aphrodisiac, but after a day or two it starts getting pretty rank.” 

She sneered at him, but she picked up the shampoo bottle, and squirted some into her hand. She lifted her hands to her head, and started to work it into her hair. The suds started to run down her body. Adrian watched as they moved across her. His cock started to rise again. 

Harmony noticed him watching her, and she could see how he was reacting. She moved her hands down, and ran them over her tits. “You like what you see?” she asked. 

“Oh yeah!” 

She moved a hand down, and slid it between her legs. “You like watching this?” 

Adrian grabbed his cock, and started to pump it. “That’s right, Bitch!” He stepped toward her. 

She pushed him back. “Well, you aren’t touching me till you learn my name!” She pushed her fingers into her pussy, and moaned. “You haven’t been able to do it for me, anyway. I might as well just play with myself!” 

He watched her for a moment, one hand spreading the suds from the shampoo over her tits, and the other sinking fingers into her cunt. He growled, and stepped toward her. 

She pushed him back. “Not until you say my name.” 

“ _Bitch!_ ” He pressed forward again. 

She pushed him back. She was surprisingly strong for a newbie. “Say my name!” 

“ **Bitch!** ” He grabbed her wrists, and pressed her up against the shower wall. She might be strong, but she didn’t know how to use it yet. He rammed himself into her. 

She struggled against him, which only turned him on even more: fighting and fucking, two of the things that made unlife worth unliving. She seemed to know it too. She didn’t quit trying to break away from him, but the way her hips moved told him that she was enjoying this too. Her fangs closed on his shoulder. Oh, fuck! She was a biter! His hips pumped harder. She lifted her legs, and wrapped them around him. He felt her pussy convulse around his cock. Her fangs penetrated deep enough to grind against the bones in his shoulder. He came into her. 

She unwrapped herself from around him, and pushed him away. “At least you managed to get the job done that time,” she told him. “Now get the fuck out of here, and let me finish my shower.” 

“Alright, Bitch.” Adrian grabbed a towel as he climbed out of the tub. He started to rub himself dry. 

“My name’s Harmony!” 


	4. Leaving Sunnydale

Adrian set the alarm for four o’clock in the afternoon before he went to bed. The Bitch was still in the bathroom when he fell asleep. 

She was in the bed with him when the alarm went off. He fucked her again. She was turning into quite the little tiger in the sack. He rolled away from her when he was done, and got up out of the bed. He started to get dressed. 

She just lay there, and watched him. “I’m hungry,” she whined. 

He grabbed her clothes off the floor and threw them at her. “Then get dressed, and we’ll go get something to eat.” 

She looked at her clothes. They were stained with soot, and mud, and stank of smoke. “I can’t wear these! They’re filthy!” 

“It’s either wear those, or go naked,” said Adrian. “Naked might get you into the dirty old man in 4G’s apartment, but if you want something young to eat, get dressed. We’ll get you new clothes after we’ve eaten. What I’ve got in mind is a real one-stop-shop. Food, clothes, and transportation out of this town, all in one.” 

“Where are we going?” asked the Bitch. “Can we go to France?” 

“Maybe later,” said Adrian. “For now, just get dressed.” 

The Bitch spent some time complaining about her ripped underwear, and then even more time complaining about her lack of make-up, and how impossible it was to, a) use someone else’s hairbrush, and b) brush her hair when she couldn’t see herself in a mirror. It was nearly sunset when she was finally done. Adrian was getting impatient. Even the most clueless residents of Sunnydale became more cautious about inviting people into their homes after sunset. 

He wouldn’t need an invitation, but this would work best if he could wrangle one for her. He’d lived in this building for a year, and most of the residents knew him. They thought that he was a nice, polite, thoughtful young man. One with a very respectable job as a night-time security guard at City Hall, which explained why he slept all day. He had managed to get himself invited into half the apartments in the building, one way or another. He was well known for helping people carry their groceries up from the parking garage, and other things. He and the other vampires who had lived here had never hunted in this building, or any of the neighbouring ones, and they kept everything else away too. They didn’t want any attention drawn to it. The neighbourhood had the reputation of being one of the safest in Sunnydale. That meant that the Slayer hardly even knew it existed. Now that he was leaving, it was time to collect on some of the good will that he’d built up. 

Adrian looked at the Bitch before he opened his door. “Fix your face,” he told her. 

“I can’t,” she said. “I don’t have any make-up.” 

“Not that. Make yourself look human!” 

“How do I do that?” Her hands went up to her face. She pulled back her lips, and poked at her fangs with a finger. “Ow!” She pulled her finger away, and looked at the bead of red blood at the tip of it. “Those are sharp!” 

Adrian sighed. “Just relax. Think happy thoughts.” 

“I’m thinking of ripping Xander’s throat out. That’s happy!” 

“No! Thinking about killing just makes it worse. You have to be calm. Think about…a moonlit beach. You’re sitting back, relaxing in a chair. The waves are washing up on the shore. You’ve got a full stomach from some tourist you’ve just eaten. Everything is calm.” 

“Is the beach in France?” 

“It’s imaginary! The beach can be in fucking Antarctica, if you want it to be!” 

“There’s no need to shout!” She closed her eyes for a moment, and took a few deep breaths. The newbies tended to do that a lot: it took them a while to figure out that breathing was a waste of effort, if you didn’t need the air to talk, or smoke, or something like that. Waste or not, it seemed to work for her. Her face changed. She went back to looking like a bloodbag. Adrian hoped that she could hold it for a few minutes. He wanted her to learn to control her features as quickly as possible. No way was he going to have her go down on him, if she couldn’t control the demon. He knew one guy who’d had his cock bitten off because he’d made a newbie go down on him before she could control herself. 

She seemed to be holding herself in check, so Adrian opened the door. “Come on, breakfast’s on the nice lady in apartment 3A today.” 

They took the stairs up to the third floor. Adrian led the Bitch down the hall to apartment 3A. It was on the eastern side of the building, so they didn’t have to worry about the light from the setting sun shining through the windows. He knocked on the door. “Keep your mouth shut until we’re inside,” he said quietly. 

The Bitch growled at him, and for a moment he was afraid that she’d let her demon show, but she managed to keep it contained. Adrian heard someone moving on the other side of the door. “Who’s there?” asked a young voice. 

“It’s Adrian, Carlo. Open up.” 

He heard the dead-bolt open, and then the door. He smiled at the ten year old boy on the other side of it. “Hey, Carlo. This is my friend Melody, can we come in?” 

Carlo looked at the Bitch. He seemed to be a little suspicious of her. “I guess.” 

“She’s kinda funny,” said Adrian. “She won’t come in unless you ask her.” 

“Okay,” said Carlo. “Come in, please.” 

Adrian smiled broadly. “Thank you, Carlo.” He waved for the Bitch to enter the apartment ahead of him. “After you, Melody.” 

“Harmony!” she hissed as she passed him. 

“Whatever,” he whispered back. He stepped across the threshold, and closed and bolted the door behind him. 

“Who’s there Carlo?” asked a woman’s voice from another room. 

“It’s Adrian and a friend, Mom!” 

“Oh!” Carlo’s mother, Lisa Santos, came out of the bedroom. “Hi Adrian. What can we do for you?” 

Lisa Santos was an attractive Hispanic woman, about 30 years old. Adrian smiled as he stepped toward her. When he was close enough to grab her, he let his face shift. “We’re here for breakfast.” 

Lisa was too shocked to even try to move before his hand closed around her throat. He spun around behind her, twisting one of her arms up behind her back, and shifting his hand up to cover her mouth so she couldn’t scream. She struggled, tried bite his fingers, and to break free from his hold on her, but she had no chance against his strength. 

“Go ahead, Melody. The brat’s all yours.” 

The Bitch had grabbed the kid as soon as Adrian had grabbed his mother. Adrian held Lisa so she could watch as the Bitch’s face changed, and she sank her teeth into the brat’s throat. Lisa’s struggles stopped for a second, before she started to thrash about desperately, trying to get free, fighting more fiercely for the life of her child than she had for her own. 

Lisa was really turning Adrian on. He thrust his groin against her ass, grinding himself against her. She wasn’t putting up much of a fight, but that was the best kind, as far as he was concerned. Her struggles slowly abated, as the Bitch drained the life from her brat. Her thrashing stopped. Her attempts to scream transformed into sobs. Adrian picked her up, and slammed her back down onto her dining table. He held her down with one hand as his other tore at her pants. She started to struggle again, as she realized what he was about to do. That only made Adrian smile as he rammed his cock into her cunt. Fighting and fucking. He bared his fangs, and leaned down over her, going for the trifecta. 

He let her scream as his fangs sank into her throat, not caring if anyone heard. His hips pounded against hers. He felt her hands hitting ineffectually against his arms and shoulders. He felt her heartbeat, fast and frantic at first, but becoming thready and weak. She stopped hitting him and went limp under him. He groaned, and thrust harder, coming into her cunt as her heart gave up. 

He straightened up, wiped his hand across his mouth to clean her blood off his lips, and re-zipped his pants. He looked at the Bitch, and saw her staring at him, with the brat’s body lying at her feet. “What?” he asked. 

“You screwed her! What about me?” she asked. “Don’t I mean anything to you?” 

“She was a cunt and a meal,” said Adrian. “You’re just a cunt. Now come on.” He moved into the bedroom, and pointed at the closet. “You wanted clothes. Take what you want.” 

The Bitch looked more upset by that suggestion than she’d been by him fucking his breakfast. “You expect me to wear her clothes?” 

“Why not?” He opened the closet door. “You’re about the same size. You should find something in here that fits.” 

“But— but—” 

“You can’t be bothered by her being dead!” 

“No! But these—” She swept her hand toward the closet. “They look like they came from Wal*Mart! And they’re _used!_ ” 

Adrian shrugged. “Suit yourself. It’s these, what you’re wearing now, or naked. I don’t care much, one way or the other, but you’ll attract less attention in some of her clothes.” 

“I suppose, for a little while, as long as none of my friends see me.” 

“If any of your friends see you, you can kill them, before they can tell anyone else,” said Adrian. 

She seemed to perk up a bit at that thought. “Hey! That’s right!” She sighed in resignation. “I guess I can make do with something from in here.” She stepped up to the closet and started to riffle through its contents. 

Adrian left her in the bedroom. He moved through the apartment looking for other things he could take. He found Lisa’s purse. It supplied him with her car keys, almost $100 in cash, and a couple of credit cards. He looked wistfully at her ATM card. Next time he’d have to remember to get the bloodbag’s PIN before he finished them off. He left the Wal*Mart card in the wallet. He didn’t think he could stand listening to the Bitch if her suspicions about where the clothes in the closet came from were confirmed. 

She still hadn’t come out of the bedroom. “How long does it take to change your clothes?” he called. 

“It’s not easy, especially without a mirror!” she called back. “How am I supposed to know how I look?” 

Adrian growled. If she wasn’t such a good fuck, he’d dump her here and now. He might dump her anyway. Without the Boss’s rules, it would be easy enough to pick up another good fuck. L.A. was only two hours away: he could get himself some nice starlet ass if he really wanted to. 

She came out of the bedroom, naked. He looked at her for a moment. Alright, maybe it wouldn’t be so easy to pick up a fuck as good as her. It took him a moment to notice that she was carrying a couple of dresses. “So, which one looks better?” she asked. She held one of them in front of herself. “This one?” She switched to the other dress. “Or this one?” 

Adrian really hadn’t noticed. He was mostly thinking about what the dresses were hiding. “They both look fine.” 

“You’re no help!” she whined. “How am I supposed to pick, if I can’t see myself?” 

He went to a shelf to get something that he’d spotted earlier. He picked up the video camcorder he’d seen there. “Here, you can use this.” He tossed it at her. 

She managed to catch it, without dropping her dresses. “Oh! You could video me while I model them, and then we can watch me on the TV!” 

Adrian crossed the room to her, took the camera back, flipped the LCD display open and twisted it around. He turned the camera on, and gave it back to her, with the lens pointed toward her face. “Or you could just do that.” 

“Oh! Great! It’s kinda small, but it’s a mirror!” She looked again. “Oh god! My hair doesn’t look like that, does it?” She ran back into the bedroom. 

Adrian shook his head. He should just dump her. Then he thought about how her ass had looked as she’d run away from him. Okay he’d keep her for a while, at least until he spotted something better. Maybe he _would_ shoot some video of her. He could probably get a good price for it from a porn shop. 

Adrian went back to looking for anything worth stealing, while she got dressed. She was dressed when he was finished, but she wasn’t done. She was trying to put on some of Lisa’s make-up, using the camcorder as her mirror, and having problems because her image wasn’t reversed on the LCD screen. He went to the closet and pulled a suitcase out of the bottom of it. He tossed a few more items out of the closet into it, followed by some socks, underwear, and other things from the drawers. 

“What are you doing?” asked the Bitch. 

“Since you won’t pack, I’m doing it for you,” said Adrian. “We’re getting out of this town tonight.” 

She looked at him like he was some sort of bug. “I’m not wearing any of that. I wouldn’t be caught dead in anything else from that closet.” 

“Got news for you, Bitch: you are dead.” He closed the suitcase, and threw it at her. “Here, you carry it.” 

They stopped off in his basement apartment to pick up the bag that he had packed for himself while he was waiting for the Bitch to wake up. He carried it through into the underground parking garage, where they hit the next snag. 

The Bitch looked at the old Chevette that used to belong to Lisa Santos. “You have _got_ to be kidding!” she said. “You can’t expect me to ride in that!” 

“It’ll get us to L.A.” said Adrian. “I’ll trade up for something else there.” 

“Why don’t we trade up here?” asked the Bitch. She looked around. “Not that any of these cars are Mercedes, or anything like that, but a few of them are okay.” She pointed to a new looking Ford. “Like that one.” 

“I’d have to kill the owner to get the keys,” said Adrian. 

“So?” asked the Bitch. 

“So, I don’t want to attract attention,” said Adrian. He unlocked the back hatch of the car, and tossed in his bag. He took the suitcase from the Bitch and tossed it in too. “With any luck, no one will miss Lisa or her brat until Monday, and it may take a couple more days before anyone comes looking. We’ll be in Mexico by then.” He slammed the hatch closed. 

“And then can we go to France?” 

“What’s with you and fucking France?” 

“I was promised a trip to France as a graduation present.” 

“You helped blow up the school. Most kids would think that that was present enough.” 

“Yeah, that was cool, but everybody did it. I want to go to France.” 

Adrian unlocked the passenger side door. “Just get in the damn car, Bitch.” He moved around to the other side of the car. 

She opened the door. “Stop calling me that! My name’s Harmony.” 

“If you shut up about fucking France, maybe I’ll stop calling you ‘Bitch.’” 


	5. The L.A. Life

Adrian had to stop for gas on the way out of town. Unfortunately the gas stations that stayed open after sunset in Sunnydale protected their attendants in bullet (and vampire) proof booths, so Adrian gave up some of his cash to pay for it. He could have just driven off without paying, but that would likely get the cops looking for him a full day earlier. 

By the time they got to L.A., Adrian was thinking that the Bitch might have been right about the car. The engine was making some very unpleasant noises when he took the off-ramp from the freeway, to drive the last few blocks to a hotel that he knew, that catered to some of the more unusual denizens of the world. He had stayed there a couple of times, when he had been sent to L.A. to run errands, such as playing courier to and from the Boss’s lawyers at Wolfram and Hart. He let the hotel take an impression of Lisa’s Mastercard to pay for the room: he didn’t plan to be here long enough for anyone to find out she was dead. 

It was still early, not even midnight yet, when they deposited their bags in a north facing room with heavy curtains on the windows. Adrian decided that it was time to placate the Bitch a bit, and go do a little ‘shopping.’ 

He ditched the car in a mall parking lot, leaving it unlocked with the keys in the ignition. With any luck some kid would steal it, and further muddy any trail that the cops might try to follow. The mall had a Denny’s that was open all night, so even if no one stole it, it might be a few days before anyone noticed that the car had been abandoned there. 

They walked away from the mall, with the Bitch complaining about it every step of the way. “Why are we walking?” she asked, for what seemed like the dozenth time. “There were lots of cars back there that we could have stolen.” 

“If we steal a car out of the same lot we dumped the old one in, it gives the cops a nice easy trail to follow,” said Adrian. “Besides, all those cars were crap. I thought you wanted something nice. Now, if you shut up, I’ll let you kill the bloodbag whose car we do take.” 

They had walked for over a mile before Adrian started to look for potential victims. He spotted a couple coming out of a restaurant up ahead of them. They looked to be in their mid-twenties, they were well dressed, and the restaurant looked expensive. The man also seemed to be a little drunk, and he was arguing with the woman he was with. Neither of them were paying any attention to what was going on around them. There was no one else visible on the street. 

“I’m fine!” said the guy. “I can drive! No problem! Now quit nagging me!” He pulled a set of keys from his pocket, and pressed the button on their fob. The horn beeped, and the lights flashed on a blue BMW M5 sedan with Nevada plates, parked in the restaurant’s lot. 

“There’s our ride,” whispered Adrian. “You grab the girl, but don’t kill her yet; just keep her quiet. I’ll take the guy.” 

“Why shouldn’t I kill her?” asked the Bitch. 

“She can’t tell us the PIN for her bank card if she’s dead. We drain their bank accounts before we drain them.” Adrian smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll get to play with them first.” 

The bloodbags were still arguing about who would drive. Adrian walked up behind the man, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You should have listened to your lady there, fella.” The Bitch was standing behind the girl now. 

“But the hell out of this!” said the guy. 

Adrian smiled. “If you’d listened to her, you might have been out of here by now.” His face rippled. “And you might have lived to see the sunrise.” 

The guy was drunk enough to just look confused. His girl was in better shape, and she started to scream, until the Bitch slapped a hand over her mouth, and grabbed her. 

That seemed to make the guy mad. “Hey! You can’t do that!” He tried to punch Adrian. Even if he’d been sober he wouldn’t have had a chance of actually connecting with him. Adrian dodged the blow easily, and brought his knee up into the guy’s groin. He doubled over in pain, and Adrian brought his knee up again, this time smashing the guy’s nose with it. 

Adrian caught the keys out of the air as they dropped toward the ground. He opened the driver’s door, and hit the button to unlock all the others. He opened the back door, picked the guy up, and tossed him in. “You get in the back, and keep him under control,” he told the Bitch. He took the girl away from her. “I’ll handle this one.” 

* * *

Adrian drove the BMW to a secluded spot. The woman was whimpering in the seat beside him. Her face was bruised from the smacks he’d given her to make her stop trying to scream. The man was moaning in the back seat. Adrian parked the car, and turned to the woman. She was clutching her purse in her hands. He took it away from her. 

Adrian looked through the purse. He found some theatre tickets for next weekend, and a hotel key-card. Better and better. It looked like they were planning to be in L.A for a while. It might be more than a week before anyone reported these two missing. He pulled out her wallet, and started to look through it. First he extracted nearly two hundred dollars in cash, and shoved it into his pocket. He did the same with her credit cards. Next he pulled out her driver’s license. “Amanda Pearson, Las Vegas, Nevada,” he read from it. “That’s a pretty name: Amanda. Can I call you Amanda?” 

The woman nodded quickly, too afraid to do anything else. Adrian smiled at her. “Thank you Amanda.” He kept looking through the wallet, and found a photograph of a young girl, maybe five years old. He held it up. “Is this your daughter? She’s a very pretty girl.” 

Amanda looked even more afraid. Adrian could smell her fear as well as see it. It was intoxicating. 

“Well, Amanda, if you and your husband here—he is your husband isn’t he?” Amanda nodded again. “Yes, well, if you’re good, and do everything I tell you to do, I might not find it necessary to go to Vegas, and kill your daughter too. You know, I’ve always wanted to visit Vegas.” He grinned back at the Bitch. “We could stop over there, before we go to France.” 

Oh fuck! Amanda’s fear was so delicious! Adrian had to work to keep himself in check. He could play with her later, first he had to do some business. “Hey Bitch, get me his wallet!” 

The Bitch felt around the guy’s pants and pulled his wallet from a back pocket. She handed it to Adrian. This one yielded nearly three hundred in cash. His driver’s license showed that his name was William. 

“Hey, Willy! Wake up!” called Adrian. 

The man just moaned again, and his head lolled from one side to the other. 

“Slap him a few times,” Adrian told the Bitch. 

She did. “Not so hard!” said Adrian. “We want the bloodbag awake, not knocked even more unconscious!” 

She slapped the man a few more times, hard enough to sting, but no longer risking adding to his concussion. “Stop!” mumbled the man, and he managed to get a hand up to block her next slap. 

“Okay, you can stop. Can you hear me now, Willy?” The man was awake, and looking around fearfully. He didn’t say anything. “Slap him again!” 

The Bitch slapped William a couple more times. 

“Can you hear me, Willy?” asked Adrian again. Willy quickly nodded. 

“Now, Willy, I’ve already explained things to Amanda here, and she seems to understand them pretty well. Here’s the deal.” He held up the picture of the little girl. “You do everything I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it, and I might not kill this lovely little girl of yours.” Adrian looked back toward Amanda. “What’s her name, by the way?” 

“Josie,” said Amanda quietly. 

“Pretty name for a pretty girl. I like it.” Adrian addressed William again. “Anyway, if you want Josie to grow up, you will do everything I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. Do you understand me?” 

William nodded his head. 

“I can’t hear you,” said Adrian in a sing-song voice. 

“I understand,” said William. 

“Good.” Adrian held up the two ATM cards he had extracted from Amanda’s and William’s wallets. “In a little bit, I’m going to drive us to a bank. When we get there, you are going to go to the machine, and you are going to withdraw as much money as the machine will let you have from your account, and from your wife’s. You do know her PIN, don’t you?” He saw William nod. “Good. Melody here is going to go with you, to make sure that you don’t get any ideas about running away, or maybe trying to call the cops, or anything stupid like that. If you try anything like that, she’ll kill you, I’ll kill Amanda, and then we’ll both go to Vegas, and have fun with Josie. Capice?” 

* * *

Adrian parked the car in an alley near the bank. He took out his knife, and ran the blunt side of the blade along the line of Amanda’s chin, while watching William’s reaction. “You understand what you’re going to do?” he asked. 

“I do,” said William, through clenched teeth. 

“You realize that if I think you’re taking too long, she won’t be alive when you get back?” 

William nodded. 

“You’re going to watch him, and make sure he behaves,” Adrian told the Bitch. “And that he really gets all the cash that he can out of those machines.” 

“I just need him for the PIN numbers,” said the Bitch. “ _I_ know how to get all the cash.” 

Adrian figured she was telling the truth about that. She was probably an expert on milking a card for all it was worth, with years of practice at it. That was one of the reasons why he was trusting her to do this job. The second was that he didn’t want the ATM’s security cameras getting a picture of his face. Much better if she was the only one photographed. 

He waited until William and the Bitch were out of sight before he got out of the car too. He went around to the passenger side, and opened Amanda’s door. He pulled her out, and then shoved her into the back seat, where there was room to play with her. He followed her into the car, and closed the door behind him. 

Amanda tried to scrabble away from him. She reached for the handle on the far door. 

“Ah-ah-ah!” Adrian grabbed her, and pulled her back toward him. He nicked her chin with his knife, and she cried out. 

“Here are the rules, Amanda,” said Adrian. “You can’t try to get away. You can cry and scream all you want, this car is pretty soundproof, no one will hear you. You can fight me all you want. You can hit, bite, scratch, kick, anything at all, but if you try to get away again, I’m going to do everything to Josie that I’m going to do to you. Do you understand me?” 

Amanda whimpered, and nodded. Adrian smiled at her. “Good.” He pulled her close, and licked the blood off her chin, before pushing her back down onto the seat. 

He slid the blade of the knife down between her tits, down to the lowest button showing on her blouse. He cut it away with a quick flick of his wrist, and moved up to the next one. Amanda’s whimpers grew louder as each button was cut away. Adrian used the blade of the knife to push the fabric aside, and then slid it under her bra, between the two cups. She sobbed as he sliced it away. 

Adrian brushed the blunt edge of the blade across her tits. Amanda’s sobs got louder. “Maybe I wasn’t entirely clear before,” he told her. “I _want_ you to scream.” He sliced her nipple with the knife. 

She screamed. 

“Oh yeah!” Adrian let his face transform. He clamped his mouth down over her bleeding tit and sucked her blood into his mouth. It wasn’t enough, so he bit into her. Amanda screamed even louder, and she started to beat at his head and shoulders with her fists as her body squirmed under him. It only inflamed him more. He tore her skirt and panties away from her body. He released her tit, and moved down, to bite into her cunt. 

Oh fuck, that tasted good! Blood and pussy! The spiked heels of Amanda’s shoes cut into his back as she kicked at him. Adrian held her around her hips, leaving her arms and legs free to flail at him. 

Her struggles weakened after a few minutes. Whether it was exhaustion, or the futility of it, Adrian didn’t know. It wasn’t the loss of blood: he hadn’t taken that much yet. Just enough to whet his appetite; not enough to weaken her. It was nearing time to end it. He reached down to open his pants. 

She stopped struggling when his mouth released her pussy. She just lay there, quietly sobbing. She cried out again when his cock penetrated her, but not as loudly as she had before. Adrian figured she must prefer having his cock in her, to his teeth. That was easy enough to fix. He bent down over her, and sank his fangs into her neck. She screamed again. 

* * *

Adrian was leaning against the back of the car when the Bitch brought William back. He was stumbling along, with her half holding, and half supporting him by the collar of his jacket. 

“He give you any trouble?” asked Adrian. 

“No, he was very good,” said the Bitch. 

“How much did we get?” 

“A couple of thousand,” said the Bitch. “And I wrote down the numbers, so we can get more tomorrow.” 

“Good thinking.” Adrian held out his hand. “Now hand it over.” 

“Why do you get it all?” she asked. “I did all the work.” 

“And I’m your Sire.” Adrian snapped his fingers. “Hand it over.” 

The Bitch handed him a thick wad of money, but she didn’t look happy about it. 

“You got what you wanted,” said William, “now let us go.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re not much use to us, anymore,” said Adrian. 

William was looking at the car. He couldn’t see anyone inside through the windows. “Where’s Amanda?” 

“Oh, she’s right here, Willy.” Adrian stopped leaning against the back of the car, and turned around to open the trunk. 

“No!” cried William, when he saw his wife’s naked and bloody corpse. He tried to pull away from the Bitch. 

“I told you not to take too long, if you wanted to see her alive again.” Adrian closed the trunk again. 

William dropped to his knees, sobbing. “Why?” he cried. 

“I was hungry,” said Adrian. “Now, there is one more thing you can do for us.” He smiled at the Bitch. She had done well, and it was time for her reward. “He’s all yours, Harmony.” 

The Bitch smiled. She picked William up, and slammed him down onto the trunk. Her face changed, and she sank her fangs into his throat. 

Adrian watched her feed for a few seconds. He was still hot from Amanda’s blood, and he was hardening again, watching the Bitch. He stepped up behind her, and lifted her skirt. She still wasn’t wearing any panties. 

He rammed his cock into her: feed ’em, and fuck ’em. That’s how you controlled your minions. 

Adrian watched Willy’s face, over the Bitch’s shoulder while he fucked her. He could see the life draining from it. Only a few seconds more… He leaned down close to Willy’s ear. “And Josie will make a fine dessert,” he whispered. He saw Willy’s eyes fill with perfect despair, a moment before the life left them. He felt the Bitch coming, and then he exploded into her. 

* * *

They disposed of the stripped bodies in a dumpster in the alley, after thoroughly smashing in their faces, and cutting off their hands to make them harder to identify. Adrian had seen that done in a movie once. Their hands and clothes went into half a dozen other widely separated trash bins across the city as he drove them to another mall. The Bitch had gotten William’s blood on her clothes—she was still a messy eater—and she really wanted to go shopping for new ones. Adrian’s clothes were in even worse shape. His didn’t have as much blood on them, but Amanda’s heels had shredded the back of his shirt. 

He parked the car in another Denny’s lot, across the street from their target, and they walked the rest of the way to the mall. The Bitch went to the entrance doors, and pulled at one of them. It was locked. “How do we get in?” she asked. 

“Well, we could just break the door, but I have a better idea,” said Adrian. He reached out and grabbed her dress. He pulled, half ripping it away from her. 

“Hey!” cried the Bitch. 

“Relax!” Adrian ripped her bra away too. “We’re here to get you new clothes, remember? Now, you start making a lot of noise. You pound on the door, and yell about being attacked. The guard comes, he unlocks the door, lets you in, and you kill him. You don’t even have to be a good actor. He’s not going to be thinking about your performance, after he gets a look at your tits.” 

Adrian was right, on both counts. The Bitch wasn’t much of an actor, and it didn’t matter. The night guard opened the door almost as soon as he got a look at her. The Bitch botched the killing him part though. She didn’t know how to kill someone quickly. Adrian had to finish the guard off, before his cries could alert anyone else. He darted quickly from the darkness, grabbed the guard’s head, and gave it a sharp twist, snapping his neck. “That’s how you kill someone,” he told the Bitch. He grabbed the guard’s collar, and dragged him into the mall. He dumped the body inside the information kiosk. 

They spent the rest of the night going through the stores. Adrian finished his own shopping quickly, but the Bitch had to visit half a dozen shops, to get all she wanted. 

The lingerie shop had been fun. The Bitch had modelled lots of outfits for him. From boxers to thongs, bras that lifted her tits, but left her nipples exposed, to bustiers, and merry widows. Long slinky night-gowns of smoky material, to pink and frilly baby-dolls. She couldn’t make up her mind about what she wanted to take. Adrian resolved her problem by telling her to just take everything she liked. 

They didn’t leave the mall until the sky was starting to brighten with the approaching dawn. Adrian was wearing most of the stuff he had picked out for himself. A new shirt, covered by a nice black leather jacket, and new pants. He had a bag with a couple more shirts and pairs of pants. A drug store had supplied them with soap and shampoo that met the Bitch’s requirements, as well as other things like toothbrushes, and make-up for her. He was regretting his “take everything” advice to the Bitch. He was loaded down with a half a dozen bags full of things that she had taken, and she was carrying just as many. 

They almost didn’t make it back to their hotel room before the sun rose. 


	6. Legal Aid

Adrian awoke at three in the afternoon. The Bitch was still sleeping in their bed, wearing one of the pink, frilly outfits she’d stolen from the lingerie shop. He considered ripping it off her, and giving her a good fuck, but there was a little business he needed to take care of first. He got out the phone book to look up a number. 

“Wolfram and Hart. How may I direct your call?” said the overly cheerful operator who answered the phone. 

“Lee Mercer, please,” said Adrian. 

“Who may I say is calling?” 

“Tell him it’s Adrian. We met while I was doing some work for Mayor Wilkins of Sunnydale.” 

“One moment, please,” said the operator, and her voice was replaced by Muzak on the line. Adrian growled as he listened to it. Whoever had invented Muzak must have been truly evil. They were probably clients of Wolfram and Hart’s, or maybe W&H just used it to torture people who called them. The Bitch woke up while he was waiting. She started to come toward him, but he waved her away. “Go take a shower,” he told her. “You smell like old blood.” She pouted at him, but went into the bathroom. 

The Muzak was finally interrupted after about five minutes. “Lee Mercer.” 

“Lee, it’s Adrian. We met a couple of months back, when I was in town to deliver the heart of a virgin that Mayor Wilkins had sacrificed to Galmorchech to you.” 

“Yes, I remember you,” said Lee, “but I’ve checked the status of the Wilkins account. It was closed two days ago.” 

“Yes, I realize that,” said Adrian. “I’m not here for the Mayor this time. This is some personal business. I’d like to hire Wolfram and Hart for myself.” 

“Ah!” said Lee, sounding happier. “Yes, of course. What can we do for you?” 

“I need some IDs altered, the ownership of a car transferred to me, things like that,” said Adrian. “Also, complete sets of new IDs, for me and a girl. Something good enough to pass inspection at border crossings.” 

“We can do that,” said Lee. “It won’t be cheap though.” 

“I know that quality work is expensive,” said Adrian. “If I wanted cheap, I wouldn’t have called you.” Adrian started to have some doubts though. He wondered what Wolfram and Hart might think of as ‘expensive.’ “Just what sort price are we talking about?” 

“First class manufactured IDs, including passports, cost $5,000 each, and take about a week,” said Lee. “We can get them quicker, but that costs more. We can handle the car tonight, for $500. What do you want altered?” 

“Change the photos and signatures on a couple of driver’s licenses, and the signatures on half a dozen credit cards.” 

Lee thought for a moment. “Okay, we can handle that right away for another thousand.” 

“How about we pick up, and pay for the car ownership, and the altered IDs tonight, give you a deposit of a thousand for the new IDs, and then pay off the balance when the IDs are finished?” 

“Yeah, we can do that,” said Lee. “Uh…I don’t think that I have to tell you that we _won’t_ accept payment using one of those altered credit cards.” 

“Don’t worry,” said Adrian. “Strictly cash.” 

“Very well. I suppose that your companion is—how shall we say this—sunlight challenged as well? How about you come by at eight?” 

“The sun’s setting at 7:55 tonight,” said Adrian. “Can we make it 8:30?” 

“8:30’s fine,” said Lee. “I’ll see you then.” 

The Bitch was back. She had come out of the bathroom naked. “What’s at 8:30?” she asked. 

“We’re meeting with our new lawyer.” 

“Can we eat him?” 

“ **NO!** ” yelled Adrian. He shuddered at the thought of what might happen to them if they killed a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, in W&H’s own offices. “When we go to Wolfram and Hart, there is to be _no killing_ of any sort.” 

“So, what are we doing till then?” asked the Bitch. “You won’t let me kill anyone here in the hotel, or this lawyer guy. How are we supposed to have any fun?” 

Adrian smiled at her. She had managed to keep showing her human face for nearly a day, except for when she was feeding. He figured she was safe enough. “Come here, and get down on your knees, Bitch.” It was time to see if she was as good a cocksucker as the rumours around the school had said she was. 

She sauntered across the room to him, her hips swaying. “Yeah? Why should I do that?” 

“You’re gonna suck my cock, Bitch. And don’t tell me you don’t know how to do it.” 

“Oh, I know how to do it,” said the Bitch. “I sucked off Cody Wienberg, after he gave me a ride in his 350SL. What’ll you give me for a blow job?” 

“I won’t throw you out in the sunlight, Bitch!” Adrian caught her, and pulled her face down into his lap. She took hold of his cock, and sucked it into her mouth. 

Oh fuck, she was good at this. Either she’d had a lot of practice, or she was a natural talent. She took the full length of his swollen cock into her mouth right away, without any sign of gagging on it. Part of that no doubt came from her being a vampire, who didn’t have to worry about choking, but the way her mouth moved, and the things her tongue did to him… “Oh fuck, that’s good!” 

Adrian held her head in place by taking double handfuls of her hair, leaving her enough freedom to move up and down his cock, but not enough to pull away. “Oh yeah, baby! Your mouth is good for something besides yapping! Like that! Keep going! _Ungh!_ ” He came into her throat. 

He lifted her away from his cock. “Oh, Harmony, you are a good little cocksucker!” He kissed her. 

She pulled her mouth away, and smiled at him. “So, what do I get for it?” 

“For that, I think you get to lie in bed with your legs apart, while I eat out your pussy.” 

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that,” said the Bitch. “I saw how you ate out Amanda’s pussy.” 

Adrian smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I only bite bloodbag pussy.” He waggled his eyebrows. “I may nibble a bit.” He picked her up and carried her to the bed. 

He ate her until she came, at which point, he was ready to fuck her again. By the time he was done with that, they had time to take a shower, pack up their things, and check out of the hotel before going to Wolfram and Hart. He paid the bill with cash, to keep the charge from showing up on Lisa’s credit card. No point in making things any easier than they had to be for the cops. They stopped at an ATM for the Bitch to pull another couple of thousand dollars out of the Pearsons’ bank accounts, so he could pay Wolfram and Hart. 

* * *

Adrian had visited Wolfram and Hart enough times to know the drill. They were met in the lobby by guards armed with stakes. The guards escorted them to an elevator, but didn’t get in it with them. The elevator was programmed to take them to the seventh floor, and only the seventh floor, where they were met by more guards armed with stakes, who escorted them to Lee Mercer’s office. 

Mercer had a small interior office, without any windows. He tried to tell people that it was so he could meet with vampires at any time of the day or night, but the reality was that he was still a very junior associate with Wolfram and Hart. Senior associates got exterior offices with necro-tempered glass that let them have a view, and still see vampire clients during the day. 

It was a nice office though, despite the lack of a view: this was Wolfram and Hart, after all, and even junior associates had to make a good first impression on their clients. 

Lee smiled at his guests, as he got up from his desk. “Adrian, it is good to see you again! And your lovely companion. I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of making your acquaintance before tonight, in fact, I’m sure of it. I would remember a lady as lovely as yourself.” He held out a hand to her. 

Adrian thought that Lee was laying it on a little too thickly, but the Bitch seemed to be lapping it up. She smiled as she placed her hand in his, and then giggled when, instead of just shaking it, he lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed it lightly. “I’m Harmony,” she told him. 

“A musical name to go with a lovely lady,” said Lee. “So what can I do for you tonight?” 

Adrian dumped the Pearsons’ driver’s licences, credit cards, and the registration for their car onto Lee’s desk. “I want the photos and signatures on these changed, so we can use them, and I want ownership of that car transferred to me.” 

“By ‘me’ I assume that you mean the person who we are going to be manufacturing an identity for,” said Lee. 

“That’s right.” 

“And you don’t want it to look like Pearson just sold you his car.” 

“Right again,” said Adrian. “I don’t want any connection between the Pearsons and our new identities.” 

“Okay, so we’ll have to update the Nevada DMV records, and so on, with a new VIN number for the Pearson car, and manufacture California records for this car, belonging to you,” said Lee. “What name do you want?” 

“Adrian Smith.” 

“How original,” said Lee. “Now, for you, Harmony. After Adrian’s call this afternoon, I took the liberty of looking into the reports on the unfortunate incident that took place in Sunnydale on Friday, and I noticed that one of the people reported as missing was a Harmony Kendall. I assume that’s you?” 

“Uh-huh,” said the Bitch. 

“Well, that could simplify things immensely,” said Lee. “You are only listed as missing, not dead, and since you are eighteen years old, we merely have to supply you with copies of your own quite legitimate identification documents, unless there’s some reason you don’t want to go on using your own name?” 

“No, I like Harmony.” 

“Perfect!” Lee smiled, and slid a couple of pens and pads of paper across his desk to them. He picked up the items that Adrian had dropped on his desk. “I’ll just have my secretary take these down to Documents. Why don’t you two start practising signing your new names.” He left them in the office. 

“But I’m not changing my name!” said the Bitch. 

Adrian smacked the back of her head. 

“ _Ow!_ ” 

“He meant ‘Amanda Pearson,’ for the driver’s license, and credit cards, you stupid bitch!” 

* * *

They had both written their new names a couple of dozen times when Lee came back. 

“Won’t you need some photos of us, for the driver’s licenses?” asked Adrian. 

“They’ll just pull a couple of frames out of the video from the security cameras,” said Lee. “I’m sure that there will be something they can use there. We’ll do the same for your passport photos. Now, about payment…” 


	7. More L.A. Life

They left the Wolfram and Hart offices with driver’s licenses and credit cards that had their own photos, and versions of the Pearsons’ signatures on them. Adrian also had a pair of California license plates that he would use to replace the Nevada plates on the car, when the time came for them to stop pretending to be William and Amanda Pearson. 

“What are we going to do now?” asked the Bitch. 

“First, we’re going to take our new IDs and credit cards, and use them to check into a nice hotel,” said Adrian. 

“What then?” asked the Bitch. 

“Then, we go to the hotel that the Pearsons were staying at, and check them out of it.” 

“Why don’t we just move into their room?” asked the Bitch. 

“Because someone in that hotel might know what they look like,” said Adrian. 

“Why risk checking them out at all, then?” 

“If the hotel notices that they’re not using the room, but never checked out, they might raise an alarm,” said Adrian. “With any luck they messed up the room enough before they went out last night, that housekeeping didn’t notice anything too odd when they cleaned up today, but if they see it hasn’t been used when they go in to clean it again tomorrow, they might start asking questions.” 

“So, let them ask.” 

“Listen, you stupid bitch! As soon as anyone starts asking questions about what happened to the Pearsons, these nice new credit cards, that I spent a thousand bucks on, stop being any use to us. In fact, using them will just lead the cops right to us.” 

“So, we kill the cops.” 

“That just brings more cops! This way, we live high off the Pearsons’ credit cards for the next week, and pull as much cash out of their bank accounts as we can. When the week’s up, we ditch their cards and we become Adrian Smith, and Harmony Kendall. We live off the cash, until we find some more chumps.” 

* * *

The Pearsons did have a nice hotel room. Adrian thought that it was too bad that they couldn’t keep it. The hotel that they had moved themselves into was almost as nice, though, so he didn’t feel too badly about it. 

They made the room look like it had been used that night by using it. He fucked the Bitch in one of the beds, and when they were done there, he fucked her in the bathtub. After making a thorough mess in the bathroom, they went back and fucked in the other bed. There was no way the cleaning staff would think that the room hadn’t been used. Fuck, they might think that it had played host to an orgy, and they wouldn’t have been far wrong. 

They packed up all of the Pearsons’ possessions before dawn, and Adrian used the hotel’s express checkout, so they wouldn’t have to stop at the desk. While a few people saw them enter and leave the hotel, they hadn’t had to identify themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Pearson to any of them. 

* * *

They spent the next week partying, and dining in some of L.A.’s finer clubs. They would stay out all night, and sleep all day. They only used the Pearsons’ credit cards in the clubs that they partied in. They used cash at any club where they went to get something to eat. 

Lee Mercer had supplied them with a list of places that catered to the undead. There were even a couple of Goth clubs that let them sample the customers. They could feed off, and fuck the rubes, for free, just so long as they didn’t kill them. The idiots paid for the privilege. It wasn’t as fun as feeding from someone who fought you, and there wasn’t the kill at the end, but they were spared the hassle of disposing of the bodies once they were done. 

That was one of Adrian’s rules: never kill if you didn’t know what you were going to do with the body. They had to go some place where there was little likelihood of them being found for weeks, and he tried to never dispose of a body the same way twice. If the bodies did turn up, try to make the cops think that they were separate cases. 

Usually he used the Bitch to lure their prey. She’d pick out a likely looking victim in a club, and invite them to dance. Then she’d invite them to come back to her place. They frequented clubs where she’d have an equal chance of picking up guys and girls. She seemed to be just as good at picking up either sex. She’d lead the chump to an isolated place where Adrian would be waiting. That way, when the cops came looking for the missing person, no one would be able to identify Adrian as being seen with him. If it was a guy, Adrian would sometimes let her fuck him, before they killed him—it turned out that she liked to play with her food almost as much as he did—and he fucked the girls. 

The credit cards also got a good workout in various shops during the evenings. The Bitch liked to shop, and while they could steal all they wanted late at night, she liked having people wait on her, which meant that she did a lot of her shopping while the stores were open. Adrian was continually amazed at the capacity of the bloodbags to not notice really obvious things, like her lack of a reflection. 

Adrian had special plans for their last night in Los Angeles. It started out with a trip to Wolfram and Hart, to pick up their new IDs. Lee Mercer gave them a discount on the Bitch’s, since it wasn’t really a manufactured identity. Hers only cost $2,500. Adrian was so happy with that, that he had the Bitch give Mercer a blow job: a bonus for a job well done. He felt that it was important to keep his lawyer happy. 

They went from Wolfram and Hart’s offices to a club that specialized in pairing up couples who were interested in more than vanilla sex. It was one of the clubs that they had been partying at for the week. They’d been there several times, getting Bill and Mandy, on vacation from Las Vegas Nevada, well known to the other patrons. They had been going there long enough for the club to complete the background check on William and Amanda Pearson, that got them moved to the A list. The Pearsons had clean records, nothing more than a few parking tickets, and a couple for speeding between them. 

There was one couple that they had gotten to know: Geoff and Diane. The Pearsons’ credit cards had been buying them drinks all week. They’d danced and joked together. The Bitch had even gone down on Geoff once, while Diane watched. Then Geoff had watched while Diane did Adrian. That was one of their things: they liked to watch each other. Bondage was another of their things. They liked to have sex with people who were tied up, and while they were tied up. Now that the Pearsons had the blessing of the club, Adrian planned to take advantage of that. 

They took Geoff and Diane back to their hotel room at midnight. They smiled when they saw the restraints that were already attached to the beds. Many of the other things that Adrian had gotten in preparation for this night were still hidden away. He had picked up all the restraints, and some of the other things that they’d need, from an S&M sex shop the night before. 

Adrian got everyone drinks from the room’s mini-bar. The Bitch took Geoff to one of the beds, and sat him down on it. She started to give him a lap dance, while she slowly removed her clothes. Adrian took Diane to the other bed, and started to undress her, where Geoff could watch them, and Diane could watch Geoff with the Bitch. 

They soon had both the women naked. “Why don’t you start by tying up Mandy, Geoff,” said Adrian. “I want to watch you do it.” He licked along Diane’s shoulder. “And so does your wife.” 

It was so delicious, watching Geoff put the Bitch into her restraints. Adrian had Geoff do her first, to take him further off his guard. He soon had her laid out, spread-eagle on the bed. “Oh fuck, that looks great,” said Adrian. “Why don’t you go down on her, while I get Diane here tied up, too.” 

Diane lay back willingly, and stretched her arms and legs out toward the waiting restraints. “My safe word is ‘Jabberwocky,’” she told him. 

“Oh yeah,” said Adrian as he fixed one of her wrists to a bedpost. “Mandy’s is ‘Harmony.’ We’re not usually into things where you need them, though. A little bondage.” He finished doing her other wrist, and picked up a dildo off the bedside table. “A few toys. We aren’t into the rough stuff.” 

He put the dildo back down, and went to work restraining Diane’s ankles. Then he stood up, at the foot of the bed. 

Geoff had been undressing himself while he’d watched Adrian tie up his wife. He moved in on the Bitch once Adrian was done. Adrian watched him start to eat the Bitch’s pussy while he got himself undressed. She was writhing, and moaning under the ministrations of Geoff’s tongue. 

“It looks like Mandy likes Geoff eating her,” Adrian told Diane. “Let’s see what I can do for you.” He started to lick his way up along her leg, slowly moving up toward her cunt. 

He heard the Bitch coming, before he got to Diane’s pussy. Actually he knew she was faking it, he knew what she really sounded like by now, but she was good enough to fool Geoff. He lifted his mouth away from Diane’s thigh and smiled up at her. “Ummm…sounds like Mandy really likes Geoff’s tongue. I wonder what she’ll think of his cock?” 

“Oh yes!” said the Bitch. “Fuck me, Geoff. Fuck me hard!” 

Adrian thought she was overplaying it, but Geoff didn’t seem to notice. He was eager to do what she wanted. He already had a condom out, and was starting to put it on. Adrian watched him start to fuck the Bitch, before he turned his attention to Diane’s pussy. 

It didn’t take long for Geoff to come. He’d never fucked a vampire before, and they had muscles that could squeeze like nobody’s business. Adrian had spent the week teaching the Bitch how to use them. “Oh Mandy, you’re incredible!” he told her. 

“You’re pretty good too,” she told him. “Now untie me. I want to do you!” 

Geoff was quick to comply. He released the Bitch, and soon they had swapped positions. The Bitch was soon sitting astride him, and running her hands over his chest. She rubbed her pussy over his soft cock. “Hmm, I guess it’ll take you a while to recover.” 

Adrian had kept his mouth between Diane’s legs, until he made her come. Now he was ready. He pulled his mouth away from her, and slowly crawled up along her body. He sat astride her, like the Bitch was sitting on Geoff. “Diane, Mandy and I have something special for you and Geoff.” He reached over to the night-stand between the beds, and pulled the drawer open. 

He and the Bitch reached into the drawer and pulled out identical silk scarves. He caressed Diane’s tits with his, while the Bitch slowly trailed hers along Geoff’s arms and shoulders. Then suddenly, at the same moment, they wadded the scarves into balls, and stuffed them into Diane’s and Geoff’s mouths. 

Adrian looked down into Diane’s wide, and suddenly fearful eyes. He smiled at her. “Remember when I said we weren’t into the rough stuff?” He let his face change. “Well, I lied.” 

The next things to come out of the drawer were the leather straps to bind the gags in place. Diane and Geoff were both trying desperately to break free, but Adrian had tested the strength of those restraints himself. There was no way they were getting loose. 

He started out by giving Diane a nearly straight fuck. He didn’t bite her neck. He bit her shoulder, just getting a taste of her blood to whet his appetite. This was still part of the foreplay, as far as he was concerned. He had set this up so that they could take a long time to kill them. 

The Bitch was trying to do the same with Geoff, but she wasn’t having as much luck. As much as she ground her pussy against his cock, it was staying soft. Fear for his life could do that to a man. That was one of the reasons why Adrian had gotten the dildo: for the Bitch to play with while he was busy. He had other toys that he planned to to use on Diane. 

Two hours later, it was over. Geoff and Diane’s bodies were bloody messes on the beds. The bed-sheets were soaked with their blood too. Adrian considered it almost wasteful, that so much of their blood had spilled that way, but he and the Bitch had been eating well for the previous week, so they still got enough blood to keep themselves satisfied. 

Geoff had died first. The Bitch really didn’t have the patience for this sort of thing. She had gone along with it because Adrian had told her to, and she had enjoyed making Geoff suffer, but she wasn’t into drawing out the pain for as long as possible. She had bit him in ways that made him bleed out too quickly. 

Diane had died much more slowly. Adrian had never really bitten her. He nibbled. Enough to break her skin, and bleed a trickle of blood that he could lick, but no one wound bled much. 

He left Diane a couple of times, to go fuck the Bitch. She had been complaining that Geoff wasn’t doing anything for her, and the dildo was really inadequate, so Adrian had lain her across Geoff, while he fucked her ass. Then he’d gone back and fucked Diane’s ass too. By that point both Diane and Geoff were so weakened that there was no need for the restraints. 

After two hours of feeding and fucking, Diane had passed out, and Adrian couldn’t awaken her again. Fucking her like that wasn’t much better than fucking a corpse, so Adrian finally applied the coup de grace, biting her neck, and sucking her dry. 

All that was left to do now was clean up. The Bitch was still covered with blood from Geoff, and Adrian was coated with Diane’s. They started out by trying to lick each other clean. That didn’t look like it would really work, so Adrian picked the Bitch up and carried her into the bathroom. They fucked each other in the bathtub. The water was pink when they were done, so they had a shower to finish the job of cleaning themselves off. 

They were both dressed, and ready to go by 4AM. All their clothes had been packed into the Pearsons’ luggage before they had brought Geoff and Diane back to their room. They were leaving nothing behind except for the two bodies. Adrian was half tempted to stick around, just so he could see the maid’s face when she found them when she came in to clean up in the morning, but that would be well after sunrise, and escaping then would be difficult. 

They left the hotel without checking out. After taking one last withdrawal from the Pearsons’ accounts, their driver’s licenses and credit cards went into a trash can a couple of miles from the hotel. The same trash can got the Nevada licence plates from the car. They drove away showing the new plates he had bought from Wolfram and Hart. From now on, they’d be travelling as Adrian Smith, and Harmony Kendall. Let the cops track the Pearsons back to Las Vegas. Adrian planned to be in Mexico by the time the cops figured out that someone had stolen the Pearsons’ identities. It was too bad about Josie, though. Maybe he’d look her up when he came back to the country. He still wanted to visit Vegas. 


	8. Travelling South

They moved south along the western coast of Mexico. Wolfram and Hart had (for a small fee) provided them with the demonic equivalent of a triple-A travel guide for Mexico and Central America. It told them where to find bars that sold blood, and hotels that rented rooms by the day, rather than the night. They travelled by night, and holed up for the day. Sometimes they’d pause in one place for a few days, if it looked like the hunting might be good, but they never stayed anywhere for as long as a week. 

The Bitch discovered how much fun it was for something that didn’t need breathe to go swimming in the warm ocean. They could submerge themselves for hours, without having to worry about bulky scuba gear, or any of the other things that human divers had to wear. Fucking under water was a lot of fun too, without any arguments over who was on top. 

The hunting was easy. What guy would run from a naked mermaid who emerged from the waves, and walked up a moonlit beach toward him? Sometimes she would invite him to come swimming with her, to lure him back to where Adrian was waiting, and sometimes she’d just kill him there on the beach. She fucked a few of the luckier ones before she killed them. Adrian liked to watch that. Sometimes he’d hang back, watching until the Bitch had a guy down on his back, with her riding his cock, before he’d come up behind her, and start to fuck her ass. Most guys lost it when that happened, but one or two really got off on it, until their faces would transform, and two sets of fangs would come down on either side of the bloodbag’s neck. 

Other times they’d pretend to be playing together in the surf, having a little late night skinny dip, and they’d invite some couple they found on the beach to come join them. If the couple accepted their invitation, they would never be seen again. 

Disposing of the bodies was easy. Just drag them a few hundred yards off-shore, and then shove them into some under water crevasse, or weigh them down with rocks. A couple times Adrian tried using the bodies to troll for sharks. Any body that got a few good sized bites taken out of it, he’d just let drift. Reports of deaths by shark attack went up, all down the coast. 

There was one problem with picking people off the beaches at night: they didn’t usually have much cash on them. They’d left Los Angeles with nearly ten thousand dollars, but that was slowly being eaten away. They made a few big scores against tourists staying in beach-front cabins—they could get into places like that without an invitation—but they were still spending their money faster than they were bringing new cash in. 

It took them a couple of months to reach Acapulco. The resort town had lots of night life to entertain them, and lots of rich victims to help them rebuild their cash reserves. It was still a lot smaller than L.A. though, so they had to be careful about who they picked off. For casual dining it was usually better to eat Mexican. The cops didn’t put as much effort into investigating the disappearance of locals as they did the tourists. 

* * *

Adrian spotted him in a popular night spot, leaning over a pool table. He was so surprised that he cried out his name without thinking. 

“Spike!” 

Adrian regretted his outburst even as it was leaving his lips. Spike was pretty much the last vampire that he wanted to see right now, or ever, and it looked like his calling Spike’s name just then made it worse. 

Spike missed the shot he had been taking, and turned around in annoyance. “You made me miss my shot.” He looked Adrian up and down, as if appraising how much effort it would take to rid the world of him, and then snorted, as if it wouldn’t even be worth the bother. “Do I know you?” he asked, as he turned his attention back to the pool table. 

“Uh, Sunnydale, a couple of years ago,” said Adrian. “You gave me to Drusilla as a gift. She sired me.” He really hoped that Spike wouldn’t remember the last time they had met. He had tried to hang back when Mr. Trick had sent him with a bunch of other vampires on a mission to eject Spike from Sunnydale six months ago. Most of the vampires on that detail had wound up dust, on the wrong side of a fight with Spike, Angel and the Slayer. Adrian credited his own survival that night to his being at the back of the ‘welcoming committee.’ Fighting helpless bloodbags might be fun, but Adrian liked to avoid any sort of confrontation that was likely to get him killed. Fortunately, Spike had left town that same night, so the survivors had been able to report back that they had driven him away, and Mr. Trick hadn’t felt it necessary to punish them for their failure. 

Adrian really hoped that Spike wouldn’t remember that he had been there that night. He wanted to run, but if Spike did remember, it probably wouldn’t do him any good, and if he didn’t, it would make Spike wonder why. That could have equally disastrous results. Best to try to bluff this out, and seem to be happy to see him. 

Spike’s pool opponent missed a shot. Spike took over, and cleared the table. The guy he’d been playing handed Spike a thousand pesos, or about a hundred bucks. 

Spike stuffed the money into his pocket, lit up a cigarette, and took a drag from it. He turned back to Adrian. “So, what have you been up to?” 

“Oh, the usual,” said Adrian. “Eating the tourists, taking their stuff, staying out of the sunlight.” 

“Were you up in Sunnydale a couple of months back?” asked Spike. “I hear that things got a little fun up there. Big ‘gas leak’ at the school.” 

“Yeah, I saw that on the news. It still amazes me all the explanations the bloodbags come up with to explain stuff away, even after two years.” 

“I’ve been watchin’ ’em explain things away for over a century, mate,” said Spike. “I stopped being amazed long ago.” He nodded toward the Bitch, who was out on the dance floor. “Pretty bint. Is she with you?” 

“The Bitch?” asked Adrian. “Yeah, I made her just before I cleared out of Sunnydale. Say, I’m sorry about making you miss that shot. Why don’t I buy you a drink, to make up for it?” 

“I never say ‘no’ to a man who’s offering to buy me a drink,” said Spike. 

Spike didn’t let Adrian buy him just one drink. He had to buy a whole bottle of tequila for him. It took quite a bit to get a vampire drunk. Spike was looking off toward the Bitch again, watching her work the crowd, looking for the sap who would be their dinner tonight. “You like what you see?” asked Adrian. 

“She’s pretty enough, if you go for blondes,” said Spike. “I’ve always been more partial to brunettes.” 

“So, how is Drusilla?” asked Adrian. “Is she around?” 

Spike’s face clouded. He slammed back another shot of tequila. Adrian regretted asking the question. “She’s somewhere in South America,” said Spike, after a moment. “We’re spending a little time apart. You have to do that every few decades, to keep a relationship fresh, you know what I mean?” 

“Yeah, sure,” said Adrian. 

“Take your girl over there.” Spike pointed toward the Bitch. “You seem to know when it’s time not to crowd her.” 

“Once you get to know her, you’ll come to learn that the only time you really want her close, is when you’re fucking her,” said Adrian. “Most of the rest of the time, she’s just annoying.” 

“You need to learn how to treat a lady,” said Spike. 

“The Bitch ain’t no lady,” said Adrian. 

“Ha!” Spike took another shot of tequila. Then he sat, and just looked at Adrian for a few seconds, with a puzzled expression on his face. 

“What?” asked Adrian. 

“I just have a feeling that I’ve seen you more recently than a year ago,” said Spike. 

“Nope,” said Adrian quickly. “I know I’d remember seeing you. Last time I saw you was the night before Angel was going to wake Acathla. What happened with that, anyway? There were some weird stories going around, about you and the Slayer.” 

Spike took another drink. Adrian was beginning to hope that he’d get drunk enough that he’d be able to slip away. “Yeah, well, things were pretty weird there toward the end,” said Spike. “I decided that I really didn’t want the world to end, so I gave the Slayer a little help taking down Angel. So how did he wind up with his soul back, anyway?” 

“No one knows,” said Adrian. “He vanished for a few months, and when he came back, he was the Slayer’s lap dog again.” Adrian really didn’t like the way this conversation was going. He didn’t want Spike thinking about Angel and the Slayer. That might remind him of just when he had really last seen Adrian. Fortunately, he saw just the thing to take Spike’s mind off it. The Bitch was leaving, with a guy on each arm. He nodded in their direction. “You want to grab a bite to eat? Looks like the Bitch is bringing enough to share.” 

“Yeah, sure mate,” said Spike. “Let’s go.” 

They caught up with the Bitch in the parking lot. The food was trying to talk her into the back seat of their car, which was a beat up old wreck. “I don’t do it in cars,” she was telling them. “Not unless they’ve got leather seats.” 

“Besides,” said Adrian. “She didn’t bring you out here to do you. She brought you out here so we could eat you.” He grabbed one of the bloodbags and tossed him to Spike. He grabbed the second, and sank his fangs into the guy’s throat. 

Spike didn’t start to eat right away. He just held the struggling guy, and smiled at the blonde. “Ladies first,” he said. 

The blonde smiled at him. “Thank you!” Her face transformed, and her fangs sank into the bloodbag’s neck. 

Spike held him for a while, watching her take the first blood, before he moved in himself, closing his mouth on the opposite side of the bloodbag’s throat. They drank together, holding their victim between them. 

Adrian searched the empty bloodbags for the car keys after they were done. “Put the bodies in the trunk,” he told the Bitch. “We’ll dump the whole thing into the ocean.” 

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” said Spike. 

“You’re the one who taught me not to leave any evidence behind,” said Adrian. 

“I’m also the one who taught you what to do with anyone who turns against you,” said Spike. “I just remembered the last time we met, mate.” 

Adrian never saw where the stake came from. It just seemed to appear in Spike’s hand, an instant before it was driven into his heart. 

Spike waited for the dust to settle. He brushed a few flakes off the sleeve of his duster. He turned to the blonde who had been with Adrian, and smiled at her. “So, what’s your name, luv?” 

“Harmony.” 

“Harmony. I like it.” Spike slipped an arm around her waist. “Let’s you and me go make some music together. What do you say?” 

Harmony smiled at him. “I think I say ‘yes.’” 


End file.
